


The light before your eyes

by jo_flores



Category: Bellarke - Fandom, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22882348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jo_flores/pseuds/jo_flores
Summary: Octavia is missing, and Bellamy is doing everything he can to find her. What will happen if she never comes back? What will happen if she does? A continuation of season six.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 20





	1. Clarke

It’s been almost a year after Octavia was taken by the anomaly on Sanctum. She still hasn’t come back. Bellamy has done everything in his power to look for her, but to be honest is not really working. I’ve help him look for clues in Josephine’s library along with the others, especially Gabriel. I guess it’s been quiet for a while, but is not the peace we’re looking for. This peace is painful, because I can tell Bellamy is hurting. After all, nothing has changed. His sister, his responsibility. 

As I draw Octavia I remember the old days. 

-Are you drawing Octavia again? - ask Madi when she walked into my room.

-I kinda miss her. I can’t believe we still don’t know what happen to her. She worries me. - I say. Sometimes I forget the fact that Madi is my daughter and not my friend. 

-You might be a little worried about her, but you worry about Bellamy more- Ugh, I hate when she uses that tone. 

\- Well, you know… He’s sad. Aren’t you worried about him too?. 

-Of course, but what can we do besides reading a lot of books of data made by a crazy person?. 

-Josephine was a little crazy, but she was smart too. - I doubt for a minute, but I still ask. - Do you think he’s still in the library.?

\- He is. It can not be good for him. 

It’s not. I swear to God, he’s acting like a crazy person. If he wasn’t suffering that much I would be so hard on him. I would say maybe it’s time to let her go… but I can’t, cause I know that, if the situation was the other way around, and it was Madi instead of Octavia, he would never, - never - give up. 

\- I think I’ll go checking up on him. If I’m not back for dinner don’t wait for me. 

I found him sitting on the floor between the stands of “History of Sanctum” and “History of earth”. He look so tired. I’m noticing how black their eye bags are when I say… 

-Hey. 

\- Oh. Hey. I didn’t hear you come in. I was too focus. 

\- I noticed. Did you find anything helpful? - I ask, even though I know the answer. 

\- Nothing new. Gabriel already told us all this. 

\- Bellamy you should rest. You’ve been here all week. Have you even eaten something? 

The light in the library is incredibly warm, like gold. I wonder how it would look if I try to paint it. Probably not good, but I could try.   
\- Echo said the same thing.- Now he’s looking at me. He sighs - She also said… That I should let her go. 

Wow. That take me by surprise. 

\- And you think she’s right. Great.- Bellamy says. 

\- She’s just worried about you. We all are. You are not sleeping a lot. Or eating. 

\- I know that. I just… I need to find her. I can’t lose hope. 

\- I understand that. But you can’t find her if you die of starvation first. So… Why don’t you go, eat something, and I keep reading.- I say, taking the book of his hands. 

\- Are you sure? You don’t have to. 

\- Yes. Besides, I love the lighting in here. 

\- Okay. 

He’s about to cross the door, but before he does, stops and says: 

\- Thanks Clarke.


	2. Raven

-Come oooon! Admit it! I’m the best cook around here. 

-Okay I admit it! The thing is, I don’t understand how can you be a great cooker and such a jackass at the same time. - I say to Murphy. 

-It’s a mystery to us all. - He responds, without a drop of humility. Clearly. 

-Hey where’s Bellamy? He should try this. 

-I’m sure he’s still busy- Echo says. 

-It wouldn't be bad for him to relax once in a while- Emori adds 

-Guys you know Bellamy! He won’t stops until he finds Octavia.- I say.- Speaking of which… I should go see If I find anything new. 

Everyone at the table growls. 

-Next time I’ll do the dishes. I promise!- I yell before leaving. 

I love when we all dine together, it feels almost like a family. I’d only wish Bellamy would be there too, and maybe Clarke. I know we’re in a good place right now, but so much has happened. I haven’t seen Jordan either. Maybe cause he feels like we betrayed everything his parents wanted for us and for him. 

Well… He’s still young. He’ll understand someday, as his parents would of. It's times like this when I miss Monty and Harper the most. They would know exactly what to do. 

I find Bellamy in the monitoring room. 

\- Dammit Bellamy! You know monitoring the anomaly is my job and I can’t do it If you’re here moping. 

\- I’m not moping. I just needed a break from books I don’t understand. 

\- Maybe you shouldn’t read all that by yourself. Maybe you should ask for help to smarter people than you.- Now I’m messing with him. People treat him with so much care lately. Some jokes are good for him. Almost healthy.

\- Clarke is helping with some books. 

\- I was talking about me, genius.- I say rolling my eyes. 

He smiles. Finally. 

\- I know, but it’s okay. You monitorate the anomaly everyday, even when nothing happens. That’s enough. 

\- Yeah and I guarantee nothing is happening today either. 

We’re looking at the screen when I hear the knock. Clarke’s at the door. 

\- May I come in?. 

\- Sure. Is there something on your mind? 

\- Maybe… I’m not sure.- She says with doubt after seeing Bellamy’s face.- I guess I wanted to check with you, Raven. The thing is, I found this book in the history of Sanctum section and it’s full of data about the anomaly. It makes no sense, so I thought maybe Josephine wanted to hide it in that section for some reason. 

\- And did you find anything good? - I ask a little bit more excited. I can’t help it. Solving mysteries is my passion.

\- Nothing remarkable, except the anomaly shows up at least 6 times in a year while we haven’t seen the thing one time. 

\- Yeah, we already knew this absence of activity wasn't normal- Said Bellamy a little disappointed. 

\- Right. That’s why I checked the dates. It was tricky for me to notice, because I’m not familiarized with the time measures here, but I realized the anomaly shows up randomly at any day, any where, except for one day. - Clarke says showing me the notebook. 

I check. 

\- You’re right. 

\- Gabriel didn’t say anything. Do you think he’s hiding something?.- Now he’s talking to Clarke. 

\- I don’t know. As I said before, maybe Josephine wanted to hide it from him. She loved him, but I’m not sure she trusted him. 

\- Then, we’ll keep it for ourselves. 

I was looking at Josephine’s notebook when everything something became very clear. 

\- Do you guys know what this means?- I say, including myself in the conversation again. It’s been this way with them since I can remember. You always feel a little left out. I wonder if they notice. 

\- What?.- They say at the same time. 

\- We’ve been thinking this thing it’s caused by nature somehow, but clearly someone it’s controlling it. The anomaly showing up consistently the same day it cannot be a coincidence. 

\- So… Do you think someone created it?- Bellamy asks. 

\- I considered the possibility since Octavia was taken, but with a force like this it’s hard to believe it was made. 

\- It doesn’t matter as long as I can go through it and find O. So when is it? 

As they stare at me calculating the days, I can feel the chaos beginning again. We all do. 

\- Thirteen days from now.


	3. Bellamy

I never thought one only phrase could mark your life forever and I've spent my entire life trying to live up to it, even when it’s hard. Especially when it's hard. “My sister, my responsibility”. O has done some real damage to everyone she loves, including herself, but through all the blodreina phase, - thanks the universe that stopped-, I never lost hope. There was always this little light inside me that told me: "my sister is still in there."

But now was different. Now, that little light wasn't there anymore, and nobody noticed. I kept telling everyone I knew I was going to find Octavia, but it was a lie. Every time I thought about her, there was nothing but darkness… Until Clarke.

I smile. I can’t believe she found something that it could lead us to O. She has been through so much, things I can’t even imagine, and yet, every time I need her, she comes through. Every single time.

Thanks to her, I still have hope. 

I cross the door of the monitoring room and everyone’s there. Raven, Murphy, Emori, Echo, Jackson, Miller and Clarke. They’re waiting for me. 

\- Okay everybody - I start. You all know we got a clue to find Octavia, but you’re not obligated to help me. I know most of you are not her number 1 fan and this is dangerous. We don’t know what happens with the anomaly, so I’ll understand if you step down. 

\- And what? Missi all the fun? I’m in.- Emori says, and then she adds - John’s coming too, right?. 

\- Why should I cross the mysterious fire light portal to help his psycho sister? 

\- Because that’s what families do.- She answers. 

Murphy rolls his eyes, but finally says: 

\- Fine! I’ll go. Let’s rescue blodreina. 

\- We’re in too - Says Miller while hugging Jackson. - I still have some amends to do. 

\- Echo, Raven? - I ask. 

Echo nods and Raven smiles. 

\- Please, this plan would fall apart without me. Of course I’m in! - Raven says. 

\- And… Clarke? - I look at her, because I know what she’s thinking. Madi. If something happens to her, Madi would lost her mother. I feel selfish asking for her help, but we’ve been through so much together, that when the risks are too high, she’s the one I turn to. 

I’m waiting for her to step down, but instead she sighs and says: 

\- I’m in. 

\- Thanks guys - I say. - You have no idea what this means to me. 

\- Yeah yeah we know. So? What’s the plan? - Murphy asks. 

\- Right… Raven?. 

\- We know the anomaly will show up 10 days from now - She explains. - But we don’t know exactly where. So I narrowed it to the 3 most possible places using an algorithm based in Josephine’s research. 

\- We will pair up and wait for the anomaly to show up, whoever it’s closer, will throw a special radio improved by Raven. - I continue. - Hopefully we will communicate with the other side of the anomaly -. 

\- That’s it? Sounds easy - Says Miller. 

\- That thing could abduct you in seconds if you’re not careful.- Echo answers. - Are you sure this will work?-. 

\- It’s the only plan I can think without risking everyone’s life. - I say. - Besides there’s still one problem. The red sun is one day before the anomaly. 

\- How are you planning to avoid that? - Clarke asks. 

\- Relax - Says Raven. - I found some bases hidden in the ground. Josephine probably build it to study the anomaly. We don’t know if it’s anti red sun though-. 

\- That’s why it’s so dangerous, so prepare yourselves.- Now everyone it’s looking at me. - Raven will stay to monitorate the anomaly and to guide us. Jackson, you’ll stay with Raven, we cannot afford to lose our one doctor. The rest of the couples will be Murphy and Emori, Clarke and Miller, and Echo with me. Any questions?.

The room it’s suddenly quiet. The calm before the storm. 

\- Okay, we’ll leave in 8 days.


	4. Bellamy

Now that there’s a chance to find O, I’m beginning to pay more attention of things. For example, the people of Sanctum are behaving strangely. I mean, I know we’re not their favorite people and I understand we screwed up their lives, but there’s something else, something’s off, I can feel it. 

Also, Echo it’s being quiet and a little more distant with me. I notice this in our room while she’s brushing her hair at night, so I grab her by the waist and I ask: 

\- Hey, are we okay?. 

\- I don’t know Bellamy, are we?. 

\- Yes - I respond instantly. 

\- Then why you ask?.

\- You’ve been more quiet than usual. 

\- Bellamy… - She answers while pulling away from me.- I’ve been quiet for months. I guess you finally noticed. 

\- I’m sorry. You know I’ve been distracted. I’m just worried about my sister. 

\- Yeah… and I’ve been worried about you, but you only focus on her. You don’t care that you are risking all our lives for her again! And for what? You don’t even know if she’s still alive. 

Now I’m the one that is upset. I don’t want to say anything cause I know we’ll end up fighting and I can’t deal with that right now. 

\- Bellamy! You saw it yourself. She was stabbed! And now we can finally live at peace, and you can’t see it! 

\- I’m not forcing anyone here, I’m just asking for a little help. 

\- I know! And we said yes because, as Emori said, we are a family, but I just think you’re not thinking straight! 

\- Like you are? Well, I’m sorry I can’t think as an Azgeda spy.- I respond, but I immediately regret it, cause I know I said that to hurt her, as she was hurting me.   
We keep silence for a moment. Then I sit on the bed next to her. I grab her face so she can look at me. 

\- I’m sorry. That was over the line. - I say. 

\- It’s okay - She says, relaxing a little bit. 

\- I’m just saying, you could be a little more supportive sometimes. Like... - 

\- Like Clarke.- She cuts me. 

\- That’s not what I w…- 

\- Yes it is. So is this about her? - She asks. 

\- I don’t understand. Why are talking about Clarke now?. 

\- Bellamy... You may not notice the way you look at her, but I do. 

\- That’s not true. - I say. 

\- Yes it is! Everytime you see her, your eyes… lighten somehow. So I will ask this just once. Do you have feelings for her?. 

I’m about to say no, but suddenly I stop. I’m trying to find the words but I’m not sure what to say. 

\- Okay. - she says, softly. - On the ring you said nothing would change between us, but things are different now. Maybe you need some time to figure things out. 

\- Echo… - I start, but she doesn’t let me finish. 

She stands up and says: 

\- I’ll help you to find Octavia, but I’ll go with Miller. You go with Clarke. 

And then she left. I want to go after her, but I don’t, because when she said I could go with Clarke my heart started to beat faster and I felt relief. 

Maybe she has a point.


	5. Clarke

\- If anything happens, Gaia and Indra will protect you.- I say. 

\- Or I will protect them - Says my rebel daughter. I miss when she was a little girl.

\- Madi, please promise me you’ll behave. I know nothing bad has happened, but…-. 

\- Fine! I’ll behave! But only if you promise to be careful too!. 

\- I will!.- I say. I still have time before meeting the others, so I’m braiding Madi’s hair. 

\- I’m so proud of you for helping Bellamy to find Octavia. It’s the right thing to do. Monty and Harper would be proud too. 

That makes me feel nostalgic and sad. I miss Monty. 

\- I wish they were here. Okay I’m done! I love your hair. 

\- Thanks - She says.- Are you sure you will be fine? 

\- Yes! Don’t worry!

\- Maybe I can go with you!. 

\- No way in hell. Besides I’ll go with Miller. 

\- Actually…- His voice surprises us a little. I thought we were alone, but Bellamy is leaning against the door with his arms crossed. - You’ll go with me. 

\- Hey.- I greet him, suddenly feeling excited for the trip ahead us. 

\- Hey.- He says. 

\- I thought we were meeting outside. 

\- Yes, but I needed to talk to you first. 

\- It’s Echo okay?.- I ask, because I can't think of any other reason for us to go together. The only explanation must be that something bad happened to her. 

\- Yeah, she’s fine. She just think it’s better we go together. 

\- Why?. 

\- Uuuh… - He pauses a little, so I wait.- She said something about Miller and the teams being more balanced. It’s not important. 

\- Okay… - I’m not convinced he’s telling the truth, but I let it go.- Did you talk to Jordan?. 

\- Yes, I told him the plan, but he didn’t seem interested at all. 

\- He’ll be fine and we should go. 

I hug Madi for a long time, and then, when I finally let her go I say: 

\- Ai hod yu in, Madi. 

\- Ai hod yu in, Clarke. 

Bellamy kneels and hugs her too. She looks so little by his side. That makes me smile. 

\- Promise me you’ll take care of Clarke.- Madi says. I feel a little embarrassed, but Bellamy answers her anyways. 

\- I promise.

We walked in silence and after a few minutes we were outside. I can tell something's bothering him. I was about to ask him what was going on, but he suddenly stops and grab my hand making me stop too. 

\- Clarke wait!.- He seems worried. 

\- What’s wrong?- I ask. 

\- Look. I know I said I needed your help, but If something happens to you, Madi would never forgive me.

\- Bellamy… I’ll be fine, and Madi too. She was actually happy when I told her I would help you-. 

I was sure my words reassured him, so I started walking, but he nervously grabbed my hand again.

\- Wait!. I just… I don’t want to lose you again.- 

His words sound so soft, and yet so intense. I want to comfort him, because I know how he feels. I thought I'd never see him again more times that I can count. 

\- Bellamy…- I’m about to hug him, but Miller shows up. 

\- Hurry up guys! We are waiting for you! - He says, so we start walking. 

I can't say anything, so I let my actions speaks for me, hoping he understands. 

“I won’t leave you alone, not anymore”.


End file.
